A Twist
by Elliy
Summary: A little further into the future... Elliot comes back for Olivia but her finds her engaged. How will Elliot get past her Fiance to get to her?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry it takes so long to update or even write a story. I have been busy plus I fractured my wrist. Well! Here you go! PS: I was asked to write this!**

Elliot stood outside the precinct door, how could he tell everyone we was coming back. He spoke to the Captain and got his paper in and now he has his job back. He didn't come back for the job or because he was lonely, he came back for Olivia.

"Elliot Stabler! Is that you?" Fin called out with an angry yet surprised voice. The entire room broke into silence and they were all staring at Elliot. Olivia walked out of the Captains office when the silence came over, some guy was holding her had. This made him go insane inside. "Hay guys. Good to see you all again." Elliot made it to the Captain's office, Olivia ran back inside. She was sitting in on of the chairs and this guys was kneeling in front of her, she kept shaking her head.

"Elliot! Good to see you!" The Captain blocked his path to Olivia, she was already under pressure. "Um, this is Nick Amaro. He is Olivia's partner and Fiancé, but don't worry you too will work together…" Nick cut him off. "Captain? You've got to be kidding me!" Nick was not going to let Elliot split him from Olivia. "If you will let me finish, John will be your partner and you will work with Olivia at times." The Captain walked out of the office to assist on the case. Nick followed behind, Olivia was stopped by Elliot.

"Olivia can I talked to you?" Elliot tried hard to make eye contact but Olivia refused to look at him.

"There is nothing to talk about. Other than why the HELL are you here?" She made contact and just stared, this was scaring Elliot a little.

"I came back because… I… I came back for you." Elliot was afraid of her answer. "But I guess you already have a man in your life… so…" Olivia slapped him hard and ran out of the room. Elliot just stood there, John was trying hard not to laugh but could not help himself.

"Olivia... hay its ok… Captain, Im going to take her out for some air." Nick was walking slowly towards the air and the Captain just shook his head.

"Elliot! What the HELL did you say to her?" The Captain was pissed, no one slaps anyone without a reason.

"I don't know… I guess because I came back." He dropped down in a chair and covered his face with his hands. What was he going to do to get to Olivia. He need Nick out of the way, he can't live without her.

**AN: DUNN DUNNN DUNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**Tell me what you think and please give me IDEASSSSS!**

**THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT! I KNOW ITS SHORT! I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Family stuff came up! Here is a new chapter.**

"Nick I can't do this. I can' be in the same room as him." Olivia was sitting on the front steps with Nick knelt in front of her holding her hand.

"Liv, you are not going to work with him. You and I are partners and I know the Captain won' split us up." He gave a reassuring squeeze and lifted her chin and kissed her. Olivia couldn't help it but smile.

"Now come on, we got a case to work on." He helped her up and rapped and arm around her as they walked back inside.

"Olivia! My office!" Captain called out to her. Olivia looked at Nick and walked in.

"Yes Cap?" Olivia was shaking a little when she saw Elliot sitting in one of the chairs.

"Liv, I know this will be hard to do but I need you and Elliot to be partners again." He stood up when he saw her go blank. She began to shake, she had no idea what to say.

"Captain… I…I…can't work with Elliot. Nick is… my partner." She couldn't help it when the tears came to her eyes. She can't work with him, it would be awkward and it would cause too much conflict.

"Olivia, you and Elliot were my best detectives. I know it will be a little hard but you two need to get over it." Olivia walked out of the office and strait to her desk. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed for the door. Just as she got to the door Nick stopped her.

"Hey, where are you going?" Nick had his hand on her arm when he noticed she had began to cry.

"Liv, what is it? What did he say to you?" He put his hand on her face but Olivia just walked away.

"Ask him!" Olivia called back and ran to the elevator. She needed to go home and take a long bath.

"Captain?" Nick walked up to him and saw Elliot standing close behind.

"Nick I know I said that John would be Elliot's partner but I need my best detectives back. You will work with Olivia but not as much." He put his hands in his pockets and waited for a response. Elliot rubbed a hand over his face and Nick grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going detective?" Captain called out.

"Home to my fiancé! She needs me right no." He turned and walked of.

**AN: And the conflict begins! Review! I know short, right!**


End file.
